


The Best Day Ever

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: As another long day draws to a close, Kazuichi thinks that maybe, just maybe, everyone’s grown tired of him, and only keep him around to make sure the air conditioners are working properly. But today is a special day, and he’s in for a surprise...





	The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure Kazuichi’s birthday will already be over in all timezones by the time I’ve posted this, so yeah, it is a little late - but since Kazuichi is my absolute favourite DR character, I just had to do something for his birthday, so I figured, why not write a quick oneshot about him?
> 
> Happy birthday, shark boi, and I hope you had a fantastic day!

Kazuichi wiped the sweat off his brow as he rose up from his knees and admired the work he’d done so far. The new air conditioner was close to completion, but he’d resolved to finish it tomorrow - he’d spent almost the entire day working tirelessly on it, fulfilling the demands of his classmates. It was June and they were all living on a tropical island, of course they wanted something that would help cool them down.

The warm sunset glow shone through his cottage window, illuminating the room. At that point, Kazuichi was dying to lighten the load and get out of his sticky jumpsuit; the only reason he hadn’t taken it off was because it was ideal to wear while he was working on his projects. Now, he dug through his chest of drawers, pulled out a T-shirt and a loose pair of shorts, and dressed himself, tossing his jumpsuit over to a corner of the room. It was such a relief to wear something more appropriate for the weather, especially since the nights were suffocating and muggy.

After sliding his feet into a pair of flip-flops, he let himself outside, closing and locking the door behind him.

The main island was unusually quiet for this time of day. This was typically the time that the former members of Ultimate Despair would hang out with each other, usually by the sea, and chatter about the day’s events and whatever else came to mind. It was their main chance to unwind after another day’s work maintaining their home - the islands - and doing what they could to help restore society to what it was before the Tragedy. That late afternoon, however, no one seemed to be around, and all Kazuichi could hear was the crashing ocean waves. Looking around, he caught sight of no one.

Where was everyone? Had Teruteru already finished dinner? Had he been so engrossed in his work that he’d somehow failed to notice that it was dinnertime? No one had gone back to grab him… did that mean that no one cared?

Kazuichi swallowed. He did get along pretty well with a few of his former classmates, especially Hajime and Fuyuhiko, and over the years he’d warmed up to Nekomaru, Ibuki, Peko, Mahiru and even Gundam and Nagito. Nonetheless, he knew that no one particularly liked him back in the Neo World Program, and even now he was still just an annoying man-child who always got in the way… everyone just tolerated him, right? No one really cared about him, or wanted him around, but they only kept him around so that he could build and fix stuff for them. They only liked him because of his talent, because of his usefulness…

He took a deep breath. He shouldn’t think like that. They really did like having him around - or that was what Hajime always told him, anyway. He trusted Hajime, and he knew that he was an honest person, but nonetheless… this feeling of worthlessness was almost impossible to shake off completely. Even so, if they were at the restaurant, eating their dinner, Kazuichi should go and join them before all the food went cold, before Akane ate all the leftovers. They always ate together, after all, and that wasn’t going to change now - right?

The walk from his cottage to the hotel only took a minute or two, since they were both on the same island. By the time he’d entered, the lobby was deserted - but he did make out some whispers coming from the restaurant. He couldn’t tell what was being said, or even who was talking, but he definitely heard something. What was going on? What had happened to the lively chatter that everyone engaged in? Knots formed within his stomach as his palms began to sweat. This was unusual. Something wasn’t right.

After he swallowed the lump in his throat, Kazuichi cautiously walked across the lobby and towards the restaurant. He nervously poked his head through the door frame, and-

“Happy birthday, Kazuichi!” his former classmates chorused.

“AAAAAAUGH!” Kazuichi jumped about a mile in the air, startled by the sudden loud noise. A few of his friends laughed.

“Sorry for scaring you, Kazuichi!” Nekomaru boomed. “It’s just that according to the calendar, it’s your birthday today, and we wanted to do something for you!”

“I still think the calender’s wrong,” Hiyoko muttered.

The large dining table looked much more appealing than it usually did. A white and blue plaid tablecloth was draped over it, and placed upon it was an assortment of presents on one side, and several bowls of snacks on the other. Colourful balloons were suspended in the air, nudging the ceiling. A pink banner that read, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZUICHI” with illustrations of wrenches and cars was hung up over the table. All of his friends sat around that table, looking at him with smiles on their faces.

It was his birthday… it was, wasn’t it? He’d been so busy over the past week that he’d lost track of time. He was vaguely aware of his birthday drawing near, but he hadn’t had enough time or opportunities to really think about it.

“I prepared a cake for you, too, Kazuichi!” Teruteru called out to him. “It’s refrigerating at the moment, but maybe after dinner you could pop the cherry in the center of it…”

“Ibuki wrote a song for you!” Ibuki piped up. “We’re going to Titty Typhoon later tonight so that she can play it!”

“I’ll take as many photos as I can,” Mahiru added. “You can pick out your favourites.”

“Ah, I-I was the one who made the b-banner…” Mikan told him quietly, anxiously wringing her hands together. “I h-hope it’s n-not too t-terrible…”

Everyone else told Kazuichi about what they had done for him that day, or what they planned on doing for him later that night. It seemed that everyone wanted to do their part to ensure that Kazuichi’s birthday was a great one. On top of that, every single one of his friends had managed to obtain a present for him.

“Wow, uh… thanks, guys!” he said once everyone else had finished speaking. “This is unreal! But, uh… ain’t it Peko’s birthday tomorrow? You didn’t have to put all the effort into mine…”

“I do not want any extravagant celebrations for mine,” Peko replied. “What we do on any other day is enough.”

“We’re still gettin’ presents for you, though,” Fuyuhiko said to her.

“That is fine, Young M- Fuyuhiko. But it is not necessary.”

“We really wanted to give it our all and do something special for you, Kazuichi,” said Nagito. “Think of it as a thank-you for all the work you’ve been doing on the electrical appliances on this island.”

Akane nodded eagerly, gulping down the handful of potato chips she’d shoved into her mouth. “Remember when you re-built Minimaru for me after we woke up? I know the real Nekomaru’s here now, but I gotta be honest, that l’il robot was so cool! I still use it as my alarm, and sometimes it motivates me to do my night workout!” She then proceeded to scoop another handful of chips into her mouth.

“Really, though, we all think of you as a really good friend,” said Hajime. “Not only because you helped everyone wake up, but because you’re such a friendly and easygoing guy. We’re all really glad that you’re here with us today.”

Kazuichi’s heart was overwhelmed with warmth, and he couldn’t get the huge smile off his face. “Thanks a lot, you guys,” he said. “I’m so glad you did all this for me!”

“Anything for an esteemed companion such as yourself,” said Gundam.

That was the day that Kazuichi saw first-hand that everyone really did value him highly, that he really was everyone’s friend, that all of his former classmates really did enjoy his presence. As far as he was concerned, for having so many wonderful friends, he was the luckiest man in the world - even though he wasn’t an Ultimate Lucky Student.


End file.
